spy_dogsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyla
Appearance Skyla has wiry, warthog-like fur that is light brown, lighter in colour than her brother Bracken's. Her fur is a darker shade of brown down her back, and her hairs are clearly visible there. Her most recognisable feature is her left ear, which droops down, unlike her right which is pointy. She has dark green eyes which are extremely rare in any species of dog. Her tail is far longer than Nova's, and it curls over slightly at the top. She is the average height for her breed but is slightly lighter. Personality Skyla has an extremely adventurous personality, and is not afraid to get her paws dirty! She loves rock music and living on the edge, and is completely willing to take any risks, even if they might have consequences. She absolutely despises dresses and is in an extremely bad mood whenever Nova makes her wear one. She isn't the most girly girl you'll ever see; she is far more tomboy! She is extremely brave and courageous and is completely willing to give up her own life if it means her friends will be saved! Family Skyla keeps her heritage from the other Spy Dogs for an extremely long time, as she does not want them to find out about the mistake she made. She had a lot of siblings; their mother went out one day and never came back, leaving Skyla to look after them all. A majority died from hypothermia, leaving only Skyla and one of her brothers left. One day, her brother fell into the sewers and drowned, leaving Skyla depressed and deeply ashamed of herself. Many years later, Bracken asks what it feels like to be in a family, as he never had one, and the pair figure out that Bracken was Skyla's brother, and somehow he managed to escape death unscathed. They are extremely emotional, and promise to look after each other with their own lives for the rest of eternity. Bandit, one of the other Spy Dogs, has a large crush on Skyla for the entire series, but she does not return his affections until later on. Collar & Powers Skyla owns the collar of night, which gives the owner the power of darkness. However, when she first put the collar on, part of her soul split, creating an evil alternative version of herself called Starla, who later goes on to work with the other villains such as the Nip Catchers, Lollipop Lady and Magma. The collar gives the wearer the powers of night vision and entering dreams, which Skyla uses to defeat nightmares. Likes & Dislikes Skyla loves being a part of the Spy Squad as it makes her feel loved and included, which she had never felt from anyone but her best friend Ruby before joining. She dislikes the Nip Catchers, as her and Ruby had been captured by them before the Spy Dogs came to help in ''Bracken and Nova the Spy Dogs 2. ''She likes to hide it, but she is deeply afraid of cats, as she often had bad encounters with them when she lived on the streets. Goal in Life Skyla doesn't know what she wants to be when she is older; she just wants to be happy and live a normal life with her friends, which is safe for any children she may have.